the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of WAG awards and nominations (feature films)
Warner Animation Group is a CGI animation production company based in Burbank, California, United States. Created in 2013 as a division of Warner Bros. Animation. Feature films produced by WAG have won numerous awards, including a Critic's Choice Award, a Annie Award and has been nominated for an Oscar. The following is a list of all the feature films WAG has released with the nominations and awards they received. Films ''The Lego Movie'' The Lego Movie (officially trademarked as The LEGO Movie) was released on February 7, 2014 in the United States. The film, directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and starring Chris Pratt and Elizabeth Banks, went on to gross over $275.7 million in the United States during its initial theatrical release, and took in more than $469.1 million worldwide. Reviews were overwhelmingly positive, praising both the animation and the wit and sophistication of the screenplay. ''Storks'' Storks was the second full length feature film released by WAG on September 23, 2016 in the United States. The film, directed by Nicholas Stoller and Doug Sweetland and starring Andy Samberg and Katie Crown went on to gross $183.3 million in the United States during its initial theatrical release, and took in more than $183.3 million worldwide. ''The Lego Batman Movie'' The Lego Batman Movie is a 2017 computer-animated superhero comedy film produced by Warner Animation Group. It was directed by Chris McKay, and written by Seth Grahame-Smith, Chris McKenna, Erik Sommers, Jared Stern and John Whittington, and produced by Dan Lin, Roy Lee, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. Based on the Lego Batman toy line, the film is an international co-production of the United States, Australia and Denmark, and the first spin-off installment of ''The Lego Movie'' franchise. ''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' The Lego Ninjago Movie is a 2017 3D computer-animated martial arts adventure-comedy film based on the toy line of the same name. Directed by Charlie Bean, Paul Fisher and Bob Logan from a screenplay by Logan, Fisher, William Wheeler, Tom Wheeler, Jared Stern and John Whittington, it is the first theatrical film to be based on an original Lego property, the third installment of ''The Lego Movie'' franchise as well as its second spin-off. ''Smallfoot'' Smallfoot (film) is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy-adventure film produced by the Warner Animation Group. Based on the unpublished children’s book Yeti Tracks by Sergio Pablos, the film was co-written and directed by Karey Kirkpatrick, and stars the voices of Channing Tatum, James Corden, Zendaya, Common, LeBron James, Gina Rodriguez, Danny DeVito, Yara Shahidi, Ely Henry, and Jimmy Tatro. The story follows a group of Yeti who come across a human, with each species thinking the other was just a myth. Smallfoot was theatrically released in the United States on September 28, 2018 by Warner Bros. Pictures. It received a moderately positive reception from critics and grossed over $214 million worldwide. See also * Warner Animation Group References External links * Official Website of the Academy Awards * Official Website of the Grammys * Official Website of the Annie Awards * Official Website of the Golden Globe Awards Category:Warner Bros.-related lists Category:Lists of awards by company Category:Lists